


Your Fault

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Issue-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: There's a brief moment between when Sonic knocks him down after he goes Super and before he passes out. They talk.
Kudos: 7





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Initial posting date: August 2015. This is an old'n, but I decided I wanted to start posting some of my older Sonic stuff on ao3 to have an archive of my favorites.
> 
> This comes directly in the middle of Archie Sonic issue 196.

Empty.

There’s no other way to describe it. It was like someone took a vacuum and sucked out every ounce of him, leaving just a limp shell of a body. Ten minutes ago, he’d been a god, but now, he was just… nothing.

Nobody used the Beryl, before. He’d been the first to in ages- something about their inherent instability. He’d just thought it was bullshit. A silly superstition, nothing more. Now, he barely remembered anything, a blur of blood and bruises, pain and pleasure. It was like being on top of the world, every molecule churning with pure, limitless _energy_.

Except it _wasn’t_ limitless. The Beryl kickstarted it, but every drop of power he’d danced in had to come from _somewhere,_ and unfortunately, that somewhere was him.

“C’mon, I’m taking you back.“ Sonic grabbed Scourge and slung his arm over his shoulder, and Scourge nearly yelped, only stopping himself by biting his tongue so hard blood immediately soaked his mouth.

Sonic _hurt_.

He was full of so much energy, but it was the wrong _kind_ of energy, and it snapped at his drained body like feral cats. Scourge had noticed they didn’t quite feel the same during fights, but had been too caught up to pay attention.

Now, it was like he was on fire. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to ignore the only sensation he currently felt. Didn’t work very well.

“Can you walk?”

“Uh-uh.”

Sonic sighed, scooping him up bridal-style before starting to walk back to the castle. Walk. As in, taking more time with skin contact than he would’ve if he’d ran. _Walk_.

God, he’d’ve clawed Sonic’s eyes out if he’d had the strength to.

“You better not be just lying to make me carry you.”

“Shut the… fuck up. You… did this.” He squinted his eyes open enough to see Sonic staring at him.

“You’re really blaming me for _you_ trying to kill everybody?”

“You… pushed me.”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that. You like blaming everybody else, don’t you?”

“Heh. Without you… bumpin’ into… me all that time ago…” He trailed off, a lead weight in his chest spreading through his body. His eyes felt heavy. “Never woulda done… any of this. Guess I should… almost thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was a bit of quiet. Comparative quiet, anyways- the rain still splattered down, soaking into his fur, and Sonic’s feet splashed with every step. Something thundered, either actual thunder or his head. It was getting hard to tell.

“I wasn’t kidding a while back, you know.” His voice was softer. Or maybe Scourge’s hearing was going out. He was on the verge of passing out, so who knew?

“With… what?”

“That you could not be such an asshole, if you really tried.” Another pause. “Every time I fight you, it’s almost like… I don’t know, like a clone gone wrong. You push people around, but it’s almost like that’s all you know. If you ever really tried to-”

“Let me just…” He tried to point at Sonic, but his hand refused to move. His vision was blurry, but he didn’t want to close his eyes yet. “You… I dunno how… you keep _winning._ Here… peace’n’love and all that… shit doesn’t work. I used to… be all goody, but… it just… got me ignored.” He choked out a laugh that lit his chest with fire. “Guess we really… are opposites.” He paused to catch his breath. “I’m not wired to… play nice, 'kay? You’re all perfect, so I’m not. Just trying to… change that. Be _more_ than that.” He grinned, revealing teeth stained with blood. He must have bitten his tongue at some point.

Sonic said something, but by then, he’d faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated!


End file.
